From Six to Eternity
by GothicPink562
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends for as long as they remember. When the grow older and their feelings change, how will this effect their relationship? Truth or dare, humor and all the trimmings! All human, Rated T. 4996 hits.
1. Chapter 1: Wedding day

**Authors note:**

**Hello people!!! This is my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh....... I hope you like it!!!! This is a T rated fanfiction..... Here is the summary! This fanfiction is called puppy love... cute title huh? Hehe I am such a baby.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.... or hula hoops.... or ice age.... basically I don't anything but the plot.**

Ever since Edward and Bella were four, they had been best friends, along with Alice, Edward's twin. Edward and Bella always had one of those 'crushes' that little children seemed to always have. But as they get older will this turn into something more? Watch as their relationship grows over the years and how they climb over obstacles that come in their way. Rated T. ExB. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle are in this story. Not sure if Jacob will be yet.

**A very short summary, I know. **

**Here is the prologue/chapter 1.... It's kind of both...**

**This chapter is all the same day, and they are all six years old.**

Edward POV (Six years old.)

"Will you marry me?" I asked loudly in the crowded playground.

Bella grinned at me and nodded. "Alice! I need you!!" she yelled for Alice to come.

Alice climbed off the swing that she was on and danced across the playground gracefully. She skipped around us in a circle twice. "Yes Bella? Hi Poo-face." She sang.

"We need you to marry us!"

Alice paused for a moment and then she questioned me. "Where did you put the ring then?" She stared at Bella's hand for a minute.

I hesitated and Bella picked up a bag of hula hoops. "Here." I guess they kind of looked like wedding rings...

Alice grabbed the 'Wedding rings'. "Say your oaths then." She commanded, while putting a handful of hula hoops in her mouth.

"I will always be your partner in sport. But above all, I shall be your best friend forever and forever and ever!" Bella promised. She grinned and her hair fell in her face. Alice gestured to me to say my 'oath.'

"You are completely awesome and my best friend. And you will stay like that! And your hair smells nice." I told her.

Alice and a couple of mothers let out a series of 'Awls' and I placed a hula hoop on Bella's finger, as she did to my finger. Bella blushed, like she always did, by the attention the mothers gave us.

I placed Bella's hand inside mine and we skipped over to the slide.

Bella's POV

My long hair blew around me as I swung backwards and forwards on the swing. Edward sat on the swing to my left and Alice on my right. I scanned the playground quickly, it was very pretty. It wasn't one of those ugly tarmac playgrounds. It had lush green grass that didn't look like it had been cut for a while but I liked it. There was a large fountain that was sat in the middle of the park, and several benches surrounded it. There was a climbing frame at the far side of the park, next to two large slides.

"I bet I can swing all the way around the bar holding the swing!" Alice squealed.

"Nu-uh!" Edward disagreed. "That is impossible! Don't be so silly!"

Alice huffed and let her head bow down, sulking. She looked up at Edward with her puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip trembled.

"Alice, I am not falling for that again! I am going on the climbing frame." Edward walked off and as soon as Edward's back was turned, Alice stuck her tongue out at him. I hesitated, wondering whether I should go after my husband or leave him be. I decided to stay on the swing with Ali.

"Bella! Where are you?" I heard my mother call. Oh no! I couldn't leave yet! I was having too much fun with Ali and Edward.

"Hide!" Alice whispered.

I stood behind a large tree to my left. I heard footsteps come towards me and they sounded like my mothers.

Finally the footsteps stopped and I sighed in relief. Phew. And then.....

"Hi."

I screamed loudly; that voice wasn't my mothers. It sounded like a child. I turned around slowly and looked to see who it was. It was only Edward. "Edward! You scared me!"

"I gathered that from your screaming. I spoke to your mum and she says you can come to my house for a sleepover! We have loads of popcorn and Alice has a whole stash of candy in her wardrobe!"

"Sounds great!"

Edward POV

We ran towards the cinema room in our basement, I was holding a huge plastic bowl overflowing with popcorn and Alice had a large plastic bag full of sweets galore, lollipops, marshmallows, chocolate and more. Yum. I grabbed a handful of popcorn, which was salted, and offered it to Alice. She just shook her head and her short hair which was in pigtails flapped around her face, like a puppy shaking water out of their hair.

My wife bent down next to the television, and looked at the DVD's. Alice and I sat down on the large sofa and Bella eventually chose the film 'Ice Age'.

I picked up the television remote and pressed play, and a weird squirrel creature came up on the screen, chasing after an acorn but failed. Bella and Alice laughed and we settled down to watch the cheery film.

**Awww... how cute is that? I know that didn't really go anywhere but I just wanted to set the scene and have a bit of cuteness here: D**

**Don't worry they aren't ACTUALLY married! They are 6 years old and got 'married' with hula hoops!**

**Sorry if it's a bit OOC (out of character.) I don't know what they were like when they were six so give them a break.**

**Remember to review!!!! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, punctuation etc.**

**If anyone has any ideas or criticism I will be sure to acknowledge it!**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon!**

**GothicPink562 x :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepovers and Phone calls

**Authors note:**

**Hello again!!! How is everyone? Chapter 2 is officially up! **

**Here is a summary of what happened in chapter 1:**

Bella and Edward are 6 years old, they get 'married' with hula hoops at the playground, Bella goes to Alice and Edward's house for a sleepover. The sleepover has just started and Bella, Alice and Edward are watching ice age!

**Okay this chapter is still at the sleepover! There will still be a few chapters of the characters when they are six years old.**

**I am sorry with any confusion over the hula hoops, I don't know if they have them in America. Am from U.K. so I have no idea :/ They are ring shaped crisps! They look like wedding rings, but in crisp form! **

**Thank you if you reviewed! I would like to post responses to peoples reviews in the actual chapter but I don't know if that is allowed or if people would actually want me too... as I said I am new to writing fan fiction. **

**Here we go! Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

Bella POV

Once the movie had finished, I looked out of the large window. The forest looked menacing and the sky was dim. Bright flashes filled the sky and it took me a moment to register that it was lightning. The thunder rumbled and I could hear it clearly now. Oh no. Thunderstorm.

I whimpered and buried my head in the corner of the sofa. It was no use. I could still hear the growling of the thunder.

"What's wrong, Bella?"I heard Edward and Alice ask in unison.

"Thunderstorm." Was all I said and I pointed out the window.

Edward stood up, drew the curtains and put the radio on. It was much better now.

Edward POV

I was surprised at how much Bella was so afraid of thunderstorms. It was pretty scary though. We decided to sleep in the cinema. We took duvets and pillows from the many guest rooms in the house and laid them out all over the floor. Once we were finished the entire floor was covered in them. We simply slept on the floor. Surprisingly, it was quite comfy.

We chattered for a bit on the floor, and Bella, Alice and I told each other secrets. At 9 o'clock we agreed to sleep. Alice was the first to fall asleep. I must have fallen asleep second, because I didn't remember Bella falling asleep while I was awake.

Then I heard something. I woke up immediately, scared that there was a burglar in the house. But then I looked around and I saw Bella. She looked restless.

"Thunderstorms...." I heard her say. I literally jumped. It was said so clearly that I thought she had woken up. It was Bella. She was sleep talking.

"Edward." She mumbled. I felt really happy when she said my name, but it was too good to be true.

"Edward, why are you watching me?" Oh no. She was awake. I felt my cheeks go red. She had caught me grinning at her while she was asleep. Very creepy. I felt really embarrassed.

"It is nothing." I muttered and then I pretended to be asleep.

Esme POV

**AN****: ha you weren't expecting that, were you?**

I hummed happily as I whipped up some pancakes. They were Edward and Alice's favourite. I put out a red polka dot table cloth on the round Island in the kitchen. I put the kettle on and made hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. I wasn't sure whether Bella liked pancakes or not, so I put some cereal and croissants on the table.

I heard the phone rang and I picked it up quickly.

"Hello?" I heard the person on the other end say.

"Hi? Who is this speaking, may I ask?"

"It is me, Auntie Esme." I gasped. It was Emmett! I hadn't spoken to him for a year.

Emmett was my nephew. He was 12 years old and the last time I saw him Edward and Alice were 5 years old. His mother died when he was very little.

"Emmett! How are you, dear?" I asked with a lot of enthusiasm; Emmett was like a son to me.

"I am doing fine but I need to ask you for a favour." He told me.

"Of course dear." If he needs a favour then that was fine.

"My father is going away for a while for business in England; would it be okay if I stayed with you guys for a week or so?" He asked

"We would love to have you, Emmett! Alice keeps asking for you! It will be great fun."

After that we spoke about what we had done in the past year, and I told him how Edward and Alice were. He told me about his new girlfriend, Rosalie. I told him about Edward and his new friend Bella got married with hula hoops in the playground.

"That's sweet! I didn't know Edward would be married before me, though." He joked.

"Ha. When will you be coming here?"

"About a few days. I am really sorry for the short notice though..." He apologised.

"No problem! I will see you then, I guess."

"Bye, Auntie Esme!" The phone went dead. My mouth slowly formed into a grin. Edward and Alice would be so happy!

**Authors note:**

**Hello people!**

**I hope you like that!**

**I know my chapters are all REAALLY short but to make up for it I am putting up looooads of chapters! Hehe! I just prefer to write 10 short chapters to 2 long ones. I don't know why. That is just how I roll....**

**I might start putting up a chapter playlist.... If you want me to then just say.**

**Remember to review! Will acknowledge criticism and advice! **

**REVIEW I TELL YE!**

**I know this is short but these things take agees to write so cut me some slack!**

**GothicPink562 x :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Dens and Going Home

**Authors note:**

**Hello world and all that inhabit it! (Disclaimer: I don't own that phrase, I got it from Spongebob. Ha. I don't own spongebob.)**

**This is chapter 3! **

**Here is a summary of chapter 2:**

Bella, Edward and Alice are having a sleepover. We find out that Bella is terrified of thunderstorms and she catches a six year old Edward watching her while she sleeps (**AN: Well she **_**was**_** having a nightmare! About thunderstorms!)** Edward is completely embarrassed. Esme gets a call from Emmett asking if he could stay at the Cullen house for a while, because his dad needs to go away on business. He is a twelve year old boy, and Alice and Edward's cousin. His mother is dead.

**People, if u think this story isn't going anywhere, it totally is! I am just setting the scene and having a bunch of cuteness!**

**Hehe! **

**Here is my schedule:**

**Monday evening: A new chapter will be published.**

**Tuesday: No new chapters.**

**Wednesday evening: A new chapter will be published.**

**Thursday: No new chapters.**

**Friday evening: A new chapter will be published.**

**Saturday: No new chapters.**

**Sunday: No new chapters.**

**Here is chapter 3, people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, people! Sob sob. :'(**

Bella POV

We ran downstairs, missing several steps at a time. Esme followed us silently and we walked into the kitchen. It had been done very nicely, it was very modern but still, it felt much lived in. There was a large granite Island in the centre of the room, with some black stools surrounding it. It was covered in a red polka dot table cloth and there were some daffodils in a brown vase. The kitchen had lots of light wood cabinets and all the work surfaces were a dark navy, with a few hints of black and silver .On the Island sat a large plate of pancakes, a smaller plate of croissants, several boxes of cereal and a jug of milk. **( AN: I might put a picture of the kitchen on my profile later...)**

"I hope you like the croissants and the pancakes, Bella, its all home-made." Esme smiled proudly.

"Thank you very much, Esme." I said politely. Esme beamed, and with one nod she left the room.

"I can't believe you have to go soon." Alice's face fell. Thats right. Our sleepover was almost over.

"Oh well. We will see each other soon though, right?" I asked and Edward nodded his head.

"You simply _must _meet Emmett! Ask your mum if you can come for tea sometime around then." Edward told me.

"Will do."

Edward's POV

"We have.... forty minutes before Bella's mum comes to pick her up." I announced.

"You poo-face! The clock clearly says thirty minutes!" Alice argued. I scowled at her. I checked the clock again and it seemed that she was right. I had never been the best person at maths.

"Well, what shall we do for the next half an hour?" Bella asked.

"We could build a den!" Alice suggested.

Bella and I nodded, but Alice insisted that we draw out a plan of our den first. She grabbed the stationary set dad had bought her for her birthday and started to draw it out. The paper in her stationary box was icky. It was bright pink and had fairies along the bottom. The coloured pencil she used to draw with was purple and covered in butterflies.

I peered over Alice's shoulder and scanned what she had drawn so far. She had drawn a very shaky chair holding up what looked like a duvet. She had drawn a red ribbon holding it up. Then she drew a piano holding up a blanket.

I stared at her as if she was insane. "Alice, how on earth are we going to get a piano??" We only had a dinky keyboard in the playroom.

Alice frowned and scribbled out what she had drawn so far. She sat there for a few minutes staring at the piece of paper.

"I'm stuck." she announced finally.

Bella scowled at her and we looked back at the clock. Five minutes until Renee came to pick up Bella. Alice had wasted all of our time.

"There isn't even a point anymore! I can't believe you, Alice! Plum-bum!" I shouted.

"Edward...." I heard Bella say. I heard my wife say.

"Yes?"

"My Mummy is here..." she pointed at the window.

We walked Bella to the door and me and Alice each gave her a big hug.

"Bye-Bye Bella... I hope you can come back soon." Alice told her.

"Thank you for inviting me, it was fun!" Bella said eagerly. "Bye Edward. "

"I will miss you." Bella smiled at me, nodded once and then climbed into the back of her mother's Jeep.

Bellas POV

"Did you have a nice time at Ali and Edwards's house, honey?" Mummy asked as soon as I got in the car.

"It was great! We ate loads of popcorn and candy! And Esme was really nice! I didn't meet Carlisle though, He had to work."

"Good, good." She smiled at me and put in a tape of my favourite songs in the radio. The familiar tune of 'Cotton eye Joe' came on and I sang along to it the entire way home.

"I really missed you, Bella." Mummy informed me

"Missed you too, mummy. "Mummy beamed. "Mummy, can we have sausage and mash for lunch?"

"Of course, Darling." She assured me.

**AWWW..... isn't that sweet? Renee is a good mum really. :D **

**Very cute.... I am going to have Emmett around for a while and then Edward, Bella and Alice will be seven! O_O lol. Of course if people want them to stay 6 for a while longer then i will... And this story DOES have a plot, i am currently just setting the the scene and having a bunch of cuteness!**

**I am sorry if this is OOC (Out of character) but i don't know what the characters were like when they were 6! This is just how i imagine them!**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, punctuation etc.**

**If anyone has any advice or criticism, I will be sure to acknowledge it!**

**I am sorry that the chapter are so short, but i just don't have enough patience to make them long! I wud prefer to have 10 short chapters than 2 long ones!**

**Remember to review! Pleeeeeasee!?? *does puppy dog eyes* **

**Press that little green button.... It will make my day :D If you want more chapters you must review!**

**GothicPink562 x **


	4. Chapter 4: Talks and Arguements

**Authors note:**

**Hello again! Hows u people!? **

**This is chapter 4!**

**Heres a summary of chapter 3:**

Bella, Edward and Alice have breakfast in Esme's lovely kitchen. Alice, Edward and Bella attempt to build a den in their last thirty minutes but have an epic fail. Ha. Bella's mother comes to pick Bella up and the sleepover is over!! It was good while it lasted, right?

**Here we go, then!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and that makes me very sad :'(**

Edwards POV:

As soon as Bella had left, Mummy insisted that Alice and I go clean up the mess in the cinema room. We groaned and we whined and begged but Mummy wouldn't budge.

I huffed and I trudged down the stairs, dragging Alice behind me. I entered the cinema room and I could Kind of understand Mummy's point. It was a mess. An absolute mess.

The sofas were covered with popcorn that had fallen out of the bowl and candy was stuffed under the beanbags. Empty coke cans covered the tables and what looked like a hundred duvets were messily covering the floor. There was even a stain of coke on the floor. I groaned. This would be a NIGHTMARE to clean!

"Better get started, then." I told Alice.

"But I don't wanna!" Alice wailed.

"Tough."

"We _could_ clean. Or we could _not_ clean." She said mysteriously. Weirdo. "You fancy Bella don't you?!"

"Of course I do, she _is_ my wife." I answered.

"Edward, you got married with hula hoops!"

"And?"

Alice snorted and said "She isn't _really _your wife, Edward." Right. Way to burst my bubble. I liked to think she was my wife. She would make a good wife.

"Well..." I hesitated. Should I tell Alice? She was my twin. "Then yes, I do like Bella."

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! And then comes a baby in the baby carriage!" She sang as she danced around the room.

"Shut it, poo-face!" I shouted at her. I should have known she would just mock me!

She completely ignored at me and chanted it over and over.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-" She halted as she saw Mummy standing in the doorway.

"Care to tell me what is going on?" She asked softly.

There was a short silence for a moment and then Mummy said, "Sort out this little argument and clean up, please."

"Sorry Edward...." Alice whimpered. She hated being told off.

"Sorry." I apologised for shouting at her.

"Now clean up the mess you made. I will help you so that I know you won't fight again." Mummy said.

I grinned at Alice. We now had help without even trying to get it. We were sneaky.

Bellas POV

I missed Alice and Edward. Of course, I would see them tomorrow at school, but I still missed them. They were my best friends in the whole world. Edward especially.

Mummy cooked sausage and mash, like she promised. It was yummy. It was one of the only things my mother could cook without setting the kitchen on fire. I went to bed and Mummy was just finishing my bedtime story.

"Cinderella's shoe fit her perfectly, and the prince knew it was her. The prince and Cinderella fell in love, and they had a big wedding. The fairy godmothers job was done. The ugly sisters were terribly jealous, but Cinderella moved into the castle with the handsome prince and not with them. They all lived happily ever after." Mummy closed the book and placed it on the bedside table.

"Mummy..." I hesitated. "When is the right time to get married?"

Mummy laughed and said "Oh Bella, this isn't anything you need to worry about now!"

"Oh but it is! Edward and I got married yesterday!" I reminded her, proudly. I remembered it as if it were yesterday. Oh wait, it was yesterday!

"Darling, that wasn't real." I wish it were... Edwards would make a good husband, someday.

"Even if it is just pretending for now, it is still important!" I insisted.

My mum sighed and said "legally, you can get married at sixteen, with parent's permission."

"Sixteen!" My jaw dropped. That was old! Ten whole years! I had broken the law! My face fell.

"With parent's permission." She reminded me and I huffed. "Don't worry, you haven't broken the law. You were only pretending." This made me happier.

"Goodnight, honey. Don't let the bedbugs bite!" She kissed my forehead and made her way out of the room. Sixteen!

Edward POV

It was 7:30 PM and I was getting ready for bed and suddenly I heard "I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life in plastic... Its fantastic!"

I groaned and marched down the corridor towards Alice's room. There is no way she should be playing her rubbish music this late.

"You can brush my hair! Undress me everywhere! Imagination... Life is your creation!"

I turned the handle on Alice's door and walked in. She was dressed in a bright pink party dress which was way too long for her and trailed behind her. She had silver high heels on, again much too big for her. Pink heart sunglasses covered her eyes. She had picked up a hairbrush and was singing into it. She had tied pink ribbons into her pigtails and had red lipstick all over her face. She jumped around like a maniac, twirling and dancing in between bounces. She hadn't noticed me, so I crept out of the room and got Dads old video camera out.

I snickered and crept back in Alice's room. I stood by the door and filmed her. After about thirty seconds of film she took off her sunglasses and saw me. She screamed so loudly it almost deafened me. I ran back to my room and she chased me. Fortunately I was much faster than her, and had gotten back to my room before she was even halfway there. I shut the door quickly and pressed my back against it, stopping her from getting in. I heard a loud pounding of fists against my door and shouting. I stayed where I was and eventually Alice left, probably gone back to her room.

Once I was sure it was safe, I took the tape out of the camera and put it hidden in my closet. If I ever needed revenge, this would be perfect. Take that, Alice!

**Authors note:**

**Hehe lol that is ssooo 6 year old alice! Lol**

**Thankyou for any reviews!**

**PLEEASEEE review! It will make my day!**

**Chapter 5 up soon!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Will take any criticism or advice in your reviews but please don't be rude or anything**

**Pllleeeasee review! I have 111 hits and yet I only have 1 review! **

**GtohicPink562 :D x**


	5. Chapter 5: The New Student

**Authors note:**

**Hello once again! I don't have anything to say really... hehe**

**Here a summary of the last chapter!**

Alice and Edward have an argument but they make up, Renee and Bella have a talk about marriage and Edward tapes an embarrassing video of Alice.

**So...**

**Here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...**

Bella POV

I woke up to Mummy saying "Bella, honey, it is time to get up for school." I rolled over in my bed and jumped out of it. I was always quick to get ready for school, but I was very eager to see Edward and Alice again.

"What would you like on your toast?" My mum asked me. I deliberated and then finally said "Jam." Mummy smiled and spread my toast. "Please." She reminded me of my manners. "Jam, please." I said.

"Here, Bells." She passed me a plate with two slices of toast and jam on. I devoured that quickly and gulped down a glass orange juice. Mummy picked up my favourite hairbrush up, the pink one with Minnie mouse on it, **(AN: Do not own Disney or Minnie mouse.) **and brushed through my long hair softly. Once all the knots were gone, she put it in a high ponytail with pink hair bands and purple hairclips with butterflies on. Although the ponytail was a high one, it still almost reached my waist. I loved my hair long and wouldn't let Mummy cut it.

I brushed my teeth and packed up my bag. I skipped upstairs and got changed out of my pyjamas and into the school uniform I had to wear. Forks high school didn't have a uniform. Forks primary insisted on a school uniform. Admittedly, it wasn't that bad.

It was a white dress with a collar that just above the knees. It had a collar, and had dark blue vertical stripes going down it. There was a little navy cardigan that went with it, long white socks and black shoes. The boys had black trousers, a white top, a navy jumper, black shoes, and long white socks.

I jumped in Mummy's car, my backpack/school bag on my back. I put my seatbelt on and grabbed my book out of my bag. It was by Roald Dahl. **(AN: Do. Not. Own.)** I read for most of the journey and chatted with Mummy.

We arrived and Mummy parked the car. I put my book away and hopped out the car. Mummy took me to the door of my classroom, like all the Mummys do, and kissed my forehead.

"Have a nice day, Dear." Mummy gave me a hug and waved, before making her way back to the car.

I looked around the classroom, looking for Alice and Edward. I saw them in the corner, talking amongst themselves. I frowned. They hadn't really made any friends with anyone is school except for me. I walked over to them and greeted them.

"Hey guys!" I greeted cheerily.

"Hello, Bella." Alice replied. She looked angry. Really angry.

"Um... Edward what did you do yesterday evening?" I asked, trying to cut the tension in here.

"Yes, Edward. What _did_ you do last evening?" She glared at him. She had her arms folded and had a huge scowl on her face.

"Not much." Edward mumbled and walked away to his seat. I gave Alice a questioning look but she just shook her head and walked over to her seat too, but before she could sit down, our teacher, Miss White, walked in.

"Don't bother to sit down, Alice, because I have a new seating arrangement for you all. Boy, girl, boy, girl." She announced happily. Everyone in the class groaned. Several people in the class shouted things.

"But, Miss!"

"I don't want to sit next to a girl, Miss White! They have cooties!"

"That's not fair!"

"Shush! There will be no complaining. This will help you learn better." The teacher told us. "Honestly."

Alice huffed and stood up. Miss White read out the seating arrangement.

"Angela, you sit there. Next to her will be Ben Cheney." Angela grinned. She had had a crush on Ben for ages. "Mike and Lauren will sit here. Next, Leah and Eric."Leah's nose wrinkled. Eric kept following her everywhere. It was quite cute. Eric really liked Leah. His face lit up. "Conner and Jessica. Edward and Bella." I smirked at Edward and he smiled back. He had a pretty smile.

"That is everyone... except as you know, I missed out Alice, here. Let me just speak to her for a moment." She smiled at us and we chattered amongst ourselves.

Alice POV

"That is everyone... except as you know, I missed out Alice, here. Let me speak to her for a moment." I was terrified. What if she told me off? I shivered. I didn't want to be told off.

Miss White bent down so that she was my height and started to speak to me.

"Alice, I have a new student starting here today. His name is Jasper." She told me. Where was this going? "I would like you to be his helper." His helper? What was that supposed to mean? I didn't want to help some icky boy.

"Being his helper means that I want you to show him around the school and introduce him to people. If he doesn't know where to go or anything, I am looking to you to help him... and you will be sitting next to him. I think you two will be great friends. He is quite shy and you certainly are not. I think this will help you to introduce him to people that he wouldn't really introduce himself to." She explained. "You will even get a little badge to clip on to your cardigan."

She showed me a little pink badge which had the word 'Helper.' on it. It wasn't even a plastic badge, It was one of those proper badges which looked really fancy. The clip on it was gold. It was really pretty!

"Okay, I will do it!" Just give me the badge!

"Thank you very much, Alice." She clipped the badge to my cardigan and ruffled my hair. "I am going to introduce Jasper to the class, now." She strolled back to the front of the classroom. Most of the other pupils were eyeing my badge enviously. I felt very proud.

"Okay, class! I am going to introduce our new student, Jasper, now." She informed us. "Let me just get him from the hall. I would have just brought him in immediately, but he is very shy..." She trailed off. A few people in the class tittered and I glared them down. I was his helper, so it was my job to defend him, I thought. I glanced at my badge and smiled. A moment later Miss White walked in again, and a small boy trailed behind him. Miss White brought him to the front of the classroom and he shifted around uncomfortably.

He was small, but he was very pretty. He had blond hair which fell in his face and blue eyes which sparkled. I liked him already!

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class, dear?" Miss White asked him. Jasper glanced around frantically and shook his head, not saying a word. "Alright then. Kids, talk amongst yourselves for a moment, I want to introduce Jasper to Alice."

Miss White brought Jasper over to our table.

"Hi! I am Alice! I am going to be your helper and introduce you to loads of people!" I said and pointed at my badge.

"Hi." He greeted shyly and took his seat next to me.

"Do you have any pets? I have a goldfish named Joey! He is red and white but he has to share a tank with Edward's stinky fish." I told him, hoping Edward didn't hear that.

"I have a golden Labrador." Gold like his hair... "Who is Edward?" He asked curiously. I glanced over at Edward. He looked deep in conversation with Bella. They were so cute.

"Edward is my stinky twin. We aren't identical twins though. We are really good friends but he can be really annoying, too." Jasper nodded in understanding, and his hair fell in his eyes.

"I am going to introduce you to Bella." I announced and dragged him over to Edward and Bella's table. Jasper scowled. He obviously didn't like being the centre of attention.

"Edward, Bella, This is Jasper, my new friend." I told them. Bella waved at Jasper.

"Hello, Jasper." She greeted.

"Morning, Jasper." Edward said confidently, like he had known him all of their lives.

"Hey…" Jasper said in a tiny voice. He bowed his head down and there was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Come on! I want to introduce you to everyone else!" I took him over to the other tables and Jasper sighed.

Edward POV

Poor Jasper. Alice insisted that she needed to drag him to everyone, introducing him. I like Jasper. He was really shy, but he looked fun.

"So anyway, why is Alice so mad with you?" Bella asked curiously.

"I taped an embarrassing video of her." I said simply. Bella nodded and didn't say anything else. Eventually Alice finished showing Jasper around, and we started the lesson.

**There you go then! Chapter 5 is done!**

**PLLLEEASEE review! **

**Read and review, people! If you want more chapters then you have to REVIIEWWW!!! **

**Will accept advice of criticism but please don't be offensive. **

**My schedule is mondays, wednesdays and fridays**

**Thankyou for all your support.**

**GothicPink562 x**


	6. Chapter 6: Emmett

**Authors note: **

**Hello people! **

**Here is a summary of the last chapter:**

Jasper moves to Edward, Bella and Alice's school and into their class. Alice is assigned the job 'Helper.' To Jasper.

**Here is chapter 6!**

**PAY ATTENTION TO POVS BECAUSE THERE ARE A LOT OF DIFFERENT POVS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Edward POV

"Can anyone tell me what thirteen plus eight is?" The teacher asked. I rolled my eyes. This was so boring. Yawn.

"Bella... I am really bored." I whispered. Bella glanced at the teacher and turned back to me. She just nodded and sighed.

The bell rang and everyone started to pack their bags. The teacher dismissed us and we ran out of the classroom as fast as we could. School is so boring.

Esme POV

"Hey Esme, please could you pick me up from the airport?" Emmett asked. I told him I would be there as soon as possible and I set off. Carlisle was going to pick up the kids today and I would bring home Emmett. The kids knew that Emmett was coming but they didn't know it was today. We were planning on surprising them.

When I finally arrived at the airport I ran to the arrival gate and looked for Emmett. I saw him in the corner eating a sandwich. He looked bigger than ever! He must have been taller than Carlisle, at least, and he was only twelve. Emmett spotted me and walked over.

"Hey, Auntie Esme." He greeted and we gave each other a hug, and then I proceeded to take Emmett home again.

Edward POV

Daddy came to pick me and Alice up today. Alice refused to speak to me after last night, so I spoke to Daddy. When we finally got home, I went straight to the playroom, but five minutes later I heard a car pull up in the driveway and Alice screaming with joy in the kitchen.

"Edward! Come here!" I heard Alice call me. Oh, so now she was speaking to me.

I ran to the kitchen and I saw Alice with her face looking like it was glued to the window. I peeked through it and that was when I saw what she was talking about.

There in the driveway was Mummy taking some suitcases out of her car. I saw the back of a head behind the car, but I couldn't make out who it was. The person turned around and I saw his face. It was Emmett! I gasped and Alice squealed, and we ran out to meet him. We didn't bother with shoes.

"Emmett!" Alice screamed and jumped on his back.

"Hey there, squirt!" He said, taking Alice off her back and giving her a hug. "Edward! Hey!" He greeted and gave me a hug too.

"Hi, Emmett!" I welcomed him in the house and even tried to take some of his bags, but he assured me not too. They were really heavy, but Emmett managed to hold all of them at once. He literally towered over me. He must have grown almost half a foot since I last saw him.

"Welcome back, Emmett,"

Bella POV

Later that evening I got a phone call from Edward and Alice. They were both squealing at me, telling me to come over as soon as possible. I spoke to Mummy and she agreed to take me.

When I finally got there, I rang the doorbell and Alice soon came to the door.

"Hey! Bella! Emmett is here!" She sang and I frowned. I didn't like meeting new people. Before I could say anything, Alice dragged me to the living room where Esme, Carlisle, Edward and someone else that I presumed was Emmett.

"Emmett, this is Bella!" Alice Introduced me and I blushed. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at me.

"Hey..." I waved. I felt really awkward. This seemed like a family thing... I felt like I didn't fit in.

"Bella! It is very nice to meet you!" Emmett said loudly and gave me a big hug. Literally. I had known him for two seconds and he liked me enough to hug me.

"Now _all_ the family is here!" Alice squealed and I felt right at home. She had called me her family.

Alice POV

Bella literally beamed at my statement. It was completely true. Bella was part of the family, and I hope it stays that way.

The rest of the evening we spent playing board games and talking. At 6:30 Renee picked up Bella and It was just the _rest_ of the family.

At 7:30 Edward and |I got ready for bed, and by 7:45 we were both in our rooms. Emmett was still downstairs with Mummy and Daddy. When I had asked why Emmett got to stay up, Mummy had told me he was a big boy and could go to bed later. Hmph. I wish I could stay up late.

I was so excited that I couldn't sleep. About two hours of tossing and turning, I was really annoyed. I came out of my room and I saw Edward coming out of his room at the same time. When he saw me he jumped.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. I thought for a moment and said "I am going to Emmetts room."

Edward nodded and followed me to Emmetts room. We knocked on his door and Emmett called for us to come in. He was on his laptop.

"Hey... What are you doing?" Edward asked him.

"I am on facebook. Hey, what are you guys doing up so late? Esme and Carlisle will be upset if they find out."

"Couldn't sleep. What is a facebook?" I questioned.

"It is just something that enables me to contact friends from long distances." I looked at him as if he had just spoken in Portuguese. Emmett sighed.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, why couldn't you sleep?" He asked and closed his laptop. I sat on his bed.

"Too excited." Edward said.

"Will you tell us a story?" When we were younger Emmett would tell us stories. Of course, Mummy and Daddy told us stories but they didn't do it as well as Emmett.

"Oh, Alright then." He smiled and told us an awesome story.

Edward POV

"And then he jumped out of the helicopter and into his red car! He sped across to town where he met the police. And the police was all like "Whoa dude, how did you jump out of that helicopter?" and then Andy told him about all the crimes that Fred had committed. Joey the unicorn travelled back to Malaysia with Cabbage man. The curse of the soybean man had been destroyed!" Emmett concluded.

"Crikey! You sure know how to tell a story, Emmett." Alice squealed. Emmett stood up and took a bow.

"Anyway, guys, I think you should really go to bed now. Its late." Alice and I nodded.

"Goodnight, Emmett." Alice and I said in unison.

"Nighty-night." Emmett said and we all laughed.

**Thats sooo Emmett!! **

**Anyway, pleeeeaseee review!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!!!**

**GothicPink562 :D x**


	7. Chapter 7: The Park

**Authors note:**

**Ok I suck! I haven't updated on my schedule. Well I am gonna update now.**

**I am really sorry if Emmett seemed too old for his age in the last chapter..... I wasn't really thinking and I wrote it quite late in the evening.....**

**Anyway.... I do have excuses... I just think that you probably don't care though...**

**Okay people I have decided this is the last chapter of them being six years old... it will be seven or eight next.**

**Anyways here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**I don't think I will put a summary of the last chapter down cause you guys have read it anyway...**

**Thank you for reading, people!!!**

One week later:

Edward POV

"Bye-Bye Emmett." I sighed as Emmett jumped into the car. He was leaving for the airport, and Alice and I were saying our final farewells.

" 'till next time, squirts." Emmett ruffled Alice's and my hair. He gave Daddy a hug, and Mummy sped off with him to the airport.

I looked over at Alice. Her hair was still messy from where Emmett ruffled it. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and she was looking at the floor. Daddy picked her up and gave her a hug in his arms.

"Oh, poppet, don't worry! You will both see him again soon!" Daddy tried to comfort her. Alice sniffed and sobbed into Daddy's shoulder. Daddy eventually put Alice down once her crying had stopped. I gave her a hug and we all went back inside.

"I am going to make hot chocolate!" I announced. Alice brightened up immediately. She loved hot chocolate and it always cheered her up.

"Oh no, you are not!" Daddy argued and Alice huffed.

"Why?" we whined.

"You are not getting anywhere near that kettle, Edward! What if you burn yourself?" Daddy questioned. "If you want hot chocolate, I am happy to make it for you but I am not going to let you get hurt."

"Daddy, please will you make us some hot chocolate?" Alice and I asked. Daddy proceeded to make hot chocolate.

Bella POV

I invited Alice and Edward to come to the park with me. They were both really upset that Emmett left, so I thought they should have a little fun.

"Sure, Bella, we'd love to come! How about we meet you there in ten minutes!" Edward answered enthusiastically down the phone and hung up.I hesitated for a moment and then I called Jasper's house. A woman with a southern accent picked up.

"Hello, please may I speak to Jasper?" I asked shyly into the phone.

"Of course..." She agreed and she put down the phone, presumably to get Jasper.

"Jasper!" I heard her call for him. "Someone is on the phone who wants to speak to you! Its a girl!"

I laughed and I heard Jasper run down the stairs to the phone.

"Alice!" He greeted me as he picked up the phone.

"Um, no, this is Bella. I was wondering if you would like to come to the park with Edward, Alice, and I?" I invited.

"Umm... okay, sure." He accepted shyly.

"Cool!" I exclaimed and we said our good-byes and I headed to the park. I phoned Edward and Alice to tell them that Jasper was coming too. Alice picked up the phone and I told her.

"Yay!!!" Alice squealed. "I have to get ready!"

Edward POV

"Alice! Come on! Hurry up! I told Bella we would be there in ten minutes! Alice! Come on! Hurry up! I told Bella we would be there in ten minutes!" I chanted over and over, waiting for Alice to come down the stairs. When she eventually came down, she was carrying a large cardboard box overflowing with barbies. It looked pretty heavy, and she stumbled down the last step. She was wearing a long blue 'Princess' dress and some sparkly sandals. She most of gotten a hold of Esme's make up because she had lipstick and a whole lot of other junk smothered around her face.

"Alice, we are going to the park, not to see the royal family!" I told her. She just glared at me and got into Daddy's car, dragging the large box of Barbies behind her. Daddy drove us to the park.

"Jasper!!" Alice squealed once we arrived at the park. I looked at her oddly. What on earth was she squealing about?

"Jasper!" She squealed once more and I saw Jasper and Bella on the other side of the park.

"JASPER!!" She squealed so loudly that it almost deafened me. Jasper looked up and nodded at Alice and ran towards her.

"Hey Alice!" Jasper greeted. "Hi Edward."

"Jasper!!" She squealed again. Okay, now that was getting kind of annoying.

Alice gave Jasper a huge hug and Jasper looked very shocked. After a moment or so, Jasper hugged her back.

"Okay..." I shrugged and looked at Bella who was giggling at the very hyper Alice and shocked Jasper.

"Want to go on the swings?" Bella asked me and we ran to the swings, leaving Alice and Jasper behind us who were chatting.

Bella POV

"Are you upset about Emmett-" I was interrupted by Alice squealing at me. "Yes, Alice, What is it?"

"I brought Barbies!" She announced, dropping a huge cardboard box full of them in front of me. My nose wrinkled. Barbies! Ugh!

"Bella doesn't like Barbies, Alice." Edward told her. Alice's face dropped. Her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip trembled.

"Well I am sure Jasper would like to play Barbies with me!" She said, dragging a very surprised Jasper behind her. Edward snickered and Jasper glared at us.

"Poor Jasper."

**So there you go! Thats the end of our little six year olds! And I promise, for each year of age there wont be as many chapters as there have been for age 6. Anyways please would you review and tell me what I did wrong, what I could do better, etc. Tell me if you want them to be seven next chapter, or eight.**

**REVIEW!!! Please?**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**GothicPink562 :D x**


	8. Chapter 8: Lies

**Authors note:**

**Hey people! I am so so so sorry that I suck. THe past few days my parents have been working in the study, using both the computers and there has also been lots going on at the moment. Anyways I am going to try to update more often. I am on notepad now, because microsoft word doesn't work on my mums laptop.**

**Well here we go. Say bye bye to our little 6 year olds and say hello to little nine and ten year olds.**

**Disclaimer: I own twilight.... in my dreams.**

Edward POV

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Alice and Edward... Happy birthday to you!" Our guests sang at the top of their voices and Alice and I blew out the candles on the cake and everyone cheered.

It was Alice's and my ninth birthday party. Today was our brthday and we had invited just our friends in our class and our family. Bella, Jasper, Jessica, Mike, Connor, Tyler, Lauren (Who wasn't really my friend, but Alice was friends with her,) Eric and Leah. We also invited Angela, the new girl who had just moved in from Florida.

"Happy Brthday, Guys!" Bella congratulated us and gave me a hug. All the other boys and girls glanced over at us and I rolled my eyes. Every time they saw a girl and by even come close to eachother they looked to the boys, the girls had 'Cooties,' and the girls thought that boys were 'Icky.' I hugged Bella back and she began to speak.

"I feel so... young!" She sighed. "You guys are both ten and I am stuck at nine. AND I am about double your size!" Bella exaggerated, pointing at Alice. I snickered. I am glad I didnt inherit the 'small,' trait from my mum. Unlike alice. I still towered over Bella.

"S'not my fault!" Alice squealed and Bella laughed.

"You said snot!" Bella announced and we all laughed at her immaturity.

"Edward! Alice! Someone on the phone wants to talk to you!" Mummy called us and Alice nad I rushed to the kitchen to get the phone. We put it on loud speaker."Hello, wh-" I started to speak but I was interupted by some loud singing down the phone. There was a deep voice anda higher feminine voice.

"Happy Birthday to Ali and Edward... Happy Birthday to yoooooouuu!!!!" They finished.

"Um, as much as I like the singing, who are you?" I asked the singers, puzzled. Alice hit my head and snatched it off me.

"Hey!" I yelled at her. Alice just shook her head and spoke into the phone.

"Thank you, Emmett and Rose!" I now understood. Rose is Emmetts best friend/ girlfriend. We had met her last year when we went to visit Emmett. Rose is really nice and we quickly became friends with her. We chatted casually with them both and said our byes. Our guests were leaving, and Alice and I handed out party bags. Everyone left apart from Bells and Jazz. Bella and Jasper were staying the night with us for our birthday.

Once everyone else had gone, we rushed to the living room to open the presents. We opened Mummy and Daddy's presents to us first. They had bought me a P.S.P. which was black and Mummy and Daddy had already loaded it up with my favourite songs and movies. They bought Alice a bright pink nintendo D.S. and lots of games. As smaller presents, they gave Alice lots of designer clothes and jewelry. Mummy handed me an envelope and it wasn't a card inside. It was piano lessons! There was a sheet of paper saying so in it!

I hugged both of my parents, an Alice seemed to have dissapeared completely. We waited for her to come back, and when she did she was wearing some of her new clothes and jewellry. I snickered and we proceeded to open Bella and Jaspers presents. Bella bought me a new watch, which was digital and a sleek black colour. I put it on straight away. Alice got a sliver bracelet with sparkly beads on it, and it had a large bead in the centre which said 'Alice'  
Alice squealed at Bella and jumped up and down and slid the bracelet onto her tiny wrist.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeaked at her, jumping up and down on the sofa. I gave Bella a hug and told her my thanks. We opened Jaspers present next. Jasper bought me some piano books (apparently Jasper knew about my parents gifts to me,) and he bought Alice a sparkly belt which matched the bracelet Bella gave her.

"Bella helped me choose." Jasper explained to Alice. Alice grinned and put it on. She hugged Jasper and patted Bellas head, making us all laugh.

Once we had opened the rest of the presents, It was time for bed. Bella was supposed to sleep in Alice's room, and Jasper in mine, but we came up with a plan. When our parents were asleep, we were all going to sneak down to the cinema room with our duvets and pillows and sleep there, all of us. We would set an alarm clock which we would bring with us to 6 in the morning and sneak back to our rooms when they hadn't woken up yet. It was the perfect plan! We were going to play games and watch movies with the volume really low. Alice always kept a stash of candy in her wardrobe ever since we were about five so we could eat that too.

Bella POV

Alice peeked around the bedroom door to see if her parents had gone to bed yet. As she opened the door the bright light from the corridor blinded us.

"Still down there." Alice told me and came back into our room. She flopped herself onto her bed and buried her head in her pillow.

"What are we going to do into they have gone?" I asked her.

"Just chat, I guess." She shrugged and sat up in her bed, crossed legged.

"Okay..."

"Do you fancy Edward?" Alice questioned me. I thought for a moment.

"Only if you tell me if you like Jasper?" I said.

"Sure! I like Jasper." Alice said dreamily. "So.. Do you like him, then?"

"...Yes." I admitted. I felt a blush in my cheeks and my long hair hung in my face.

"You have bad taste!" Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You ony think that because he is your brother!" I laughed at her. Alice stood up and peeked around the bedroom door.

"They have gone to bed!" Alice announced and I picked up the duvets and pillows. Alice grabbed the alarm clock and the stash of candy. We crept down to the basement where the cinema room was and the boys were already there,  
waiting.

"Hey!" Edward and Jasper greeted us.

"Birthday girl gets to pick the first game!" Alice decided.

"Its my birthday too!" Edward protested.

"Birthday GIRL not BOY!" Alice growled.

"Yeah, Edward." Jasper mocked him. Alice deliberated for a moment and then turned to us.

"Truth or dare!"

Edward POV

"Truth or dare!" Alice squealed. Bella and I groaned. This was a total Alice game. I am so choosing the next game, I thought.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Alice asked me first.

"Truth." Alice got this really evil look in her eye and smirked.

"Do you fancy Bella?" She asked me. Oh no. I glared at her. I can't answer that! Not with Bella in the room! It would be embarassing, telling everyone in this room that I had a crush on her, for both Bella and I. And what if she doesn't like me back? That would be so humiliating, and it would make our friendship really awkward. There was no reason for bella to like me. I was pale and awkward. I had weird coppery hair. Bella was pretty. I was not. **(AN: Do not fear! Edward is good looking, but he doesn't think so in my story...)**

"I don't have to answer that." I told Alice.

"Yes you do." Alice said, adamant. "Or there will be a forfeit." I did not want to do a forfeit. Last time i went for a forfeit I had to run down the school corridor, naked, apart from a batman cape. Long story.

"Fine!" I yelled.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't, not in front of Bella. I couldn't just tell everyone how much I like her, which was a lot. Bella looked at me expectantly, and she blushed. This would wreck everything. So I lied.

"Do you fancy Bella?" Alice prompted. I breathed slowly and prepared to lie.

"No."

**Authors note:**

**awww poor bella!!! I know you guys are gonna hate me... but this is reeeeeaally vital to the story so please remember this....**

**review pleeeeasse!!! You guys rule! I have over 1100 hits!!!! eeeep!!!! plz review tho!**

**soz for any mistakes....**

**GothicPink562 :D x**


	9. Chapter 9: Friends

**Authors note:**

**Pleeassee don't hate me for the last chapter! Hehe....**

**Disclaimer: I wish I knew what its like to own twilight....**

Bella POV

"Do you fancy Bella?" Alice prompted Edward. I glanced around, panicking. What would I say if he said yes? What would I say if he says no? I bowed my head and waited.

"No." Edward said strongly, firmly. No was his answer.

No.

Alice POV

Oh god. Oh god. What have I done? I thought he would say yes. I was just trying to embarrass him. I was almost adamant that he would say yes. He told me that he fancied her when we were younger.

_And that was almost three years ago, Alice. _I thought to myself. Three years was a long time, I realized. Things change. Bella had her bowed her head down and her face was in a grimace. She glanced at Edward and looked away as soon as their eyes met. There was a long silence.

"I need the toilet." I lied.

"Ok." Jasper said, gesturing to the door.

"I need someone to come too! Um... I am scared of the dark!" I was trying to get Bella to come with me.

"No you are not..." Edward muttered. I glared him into silence and Jasper stood up to come with me.

"Jasper, I would like Bella to come with me." I told him. He had a confused expression but luckily he didn't look hurt.

"S-sure, Alice." Bella said. Her voice was thick and shaky and it was pretty obvious she was close to tears. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the corridor, away from the boys. They wouldn't be able to hear us from here.

"Why did you do that!?" Bella shrieked. I flinched and looked at my feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I thought he would say yes..." I trailed off.

"Well he didn't did he, now?!" Bella shouted. "Not only did I find out that my crush didn't like me back, you completely humiliated me in front of my closest friends!"

There was a silence and Bella stared into space, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I hate you, Alice Cullen." Bella spat without hesitation. "We are no longer sisters."

Edward POV

Jasper and I could hear them clearly. I don't know if Alice thought we wouldn't hear or not, but we could hear them.

"Well he didn't did he, now?!" Bella shouted. "Not only did I find out that my crush didn't like me back, you completely humiliated me in front of my closest friends!"

Silence from all of us. Including Jasper and I.

"I hate you, Alice Cullen." Bella screeched. "We are no longer sisters."

Bella POV

I slept back in Alice's room that night. Alice went back to the cinema room with the boys. I knew Edward would be confused, but I really didn't care anymore. I wallowed in my bed and didn't get up until about 10:30 in the morning. I knew the others would be up and dressed, but I didn't want to see them right now. I was angry. I was sad.

How was I ever supposed to talk to Edward? He probably pitied me. Why would he even want to be my friend? I was just a lonely, unpopular girl before I met him. And Alice. What was I going to do about her? Of course I was still mad at her, but I said some pretty nasty things last night. I felt butterflies in my stomach. They probably all hate me. Jasper would hate me for being so mean to Alice. Alice would hate me because of the things I said last night. I knew they cut her very deep. Alice was probably the best friend I had ever had. And I treated her like dirt. I remembered the pain on her face when I told her that she wasn't my sister. She had literally broken down at my feet, crying and sobbing. Begging for forgiveness. And I left her. I went back to her room and left her crying there.

I had wrecked everything over a crush.

Edward POV

"Edward, you are going to have to see her sometime!" Alice was trying to convince me to go and speak to Bella.

"Fine, fine!" I threw my hands up in the air and trudged upstairs. When I got to Alice's room I knocked on the door. No answer.

I went in anyway and I saw Bella sitting cross-legged on her bed, still in pyjamas, staring at a wall.

"...Hey..." I greeted and Bella jumped. She must not have noticed me. She didn't say anything, she just pointed at a beanbag on the floor. I sat on it. Silence.

"Look Bella, I-"

"I don't want your pity!" She spat.

"Look, Bella, why don't we forget last night? It would be better for all of us. Jasper just wants everyone to make friends, Alice is literally in total misery... and I just want

us to be friends again. I could sit here and tell you how sorry I am and I really do like you, which is true, but you would never believe me. So lets just make friends." I compromised.

Bella hesitated and nodded. "What about Alice?" she asked.

"I think you should make up. But even if you don't, that doesn't mean we cannot be friends." I advised her. "Now will you come down for some breakfast?"

Bella nodded and we went downstairs. When Bella saw Alice, neither of them said sorry. Bella simply hugged Alice.

"Friends?" Bella asked.

"Sisters!" Alice made up with her.

**Authors note:**

**So there you go then! **

**please review! **

**OKAY GUYS!!! should they be 13 next, or should there be a few more chapters before that? Because I really feel like they need to grow up. ha.**

**TELL ME WAT U THINK!!!! **

**soz for any mistakes, punctuation etc. I know this was short, but there have been two chapters today so I don't think it will really matter...**

**GothicPink562 :D x**


	10. Chapter 10: Did Edward like me back?

**Authors note:**

**Sozz for not updating! I have been doing art, because my art scholarship interview is in a week!!! I am terrified!!!**

**New ages:**

**Bella- 15**

**Edward- 16**

**Alice- 16**

**Jasper- 15**

**Disclaimer: Is my name Stephanie Meyer? No.**

Bella POV (Now fifteen!!!)

We were going to the new shopping centre in Port Angeles to eat dinner and maybe do some shopping. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were all squashed into a taxi, almost at Port Angeles. I was sitting next to Edward in the back, and Alice was on the other side me. Jasper was in the front seat, next to the taxi driver. We were so squashed.

I tried to think about anything except how close Edward's knee was to mine. Our knees were almost touching, and every once in a while our knees would knock into each other whenever we hit a bump in the road. Every time our knees touched, a jolt of electricity seemed to go through me.

_OH MY GOD! _The taxi driver just farted reeeaally loudly. Jasper held back a snicker and Alice's nose wrinkled. I was sure my expression matched hers. It smelt terrible now and I put my hand over my nose. Alice reached into her large red handbag and took out a small bottle of spray perfume which she happened to be carrying, and squirted a bit in the car, so it smelt slightly better.

"This is certainly one taxi driver I am not tipping." Alice muttered in my ear and I laughed quietly.

When we finally arrived at the shopping centre, we rushed out of the car like there was a hungry lion in there. Alice just threw a fistful of dollars at him and we made our great escape.

"Oh my god..." Edward started in a disgusted tone.

"Aww, poor Eddie-poos..." I teased him and ruffled his hair, like I might to a toddler. Edward glared at me.

"Poor Jingle- Bells..." Edward shot back at me.

"Poor Edweirdo..." I kept going.

"Poor Belly- bunny..." I was startled by how much what he said sounded like something he might say to someone might say to their girlfriend.

"I can't think of anything else..." I told him quietly, blushing.

Jasper cleared his throat.

"Well, are we going to go in or eat or are we just going to sit here and listen to guys flirt?" He questioned. I blushed so hard.

"We are _NOT_ flirting!" I shrieked, mortified. Did Edward think I was flirting?? Shit...

"Lets go and eat then." Jasper said impatiently. We followed him into the restaurant and sat down at a table. I carefully made it that I didn't sit next to Edward, to avoid awkwardness, but Alice wrecked my plans.

"Jazzie, I want to sit next to youuu..." Alice whined and I scowled. Everyone rearranged the seating so Alice was next to Jasper. This meant I had to sit next to Edward.

Edward moved so he was sitting next to me. After a moment or two Edward began playing with my hair absentmindedly. Why was he playing with my hair? I thought that was a couple-y thing. Not a best friend thing. I had ruffled his hair earlier, but I was just having a joke...

Edward suddenly dropped my hair as if it was baking hot. He had just realized his mistake. He blushed. Edward Cullen _blushed._ I never thought I'd see the day. I glanced at him but he was looking everywhere except me.

Alice was watching us carefully while Jasper burbled on about something no one was listening to. The waitress came up and took our orders.

"Would you like to share a pizza, Bella?" Edward offered and I stared at him. I was swallowed into his green eyes... they twinkled at me and they looked like emeralds.

"Well?" Edward prompted and I realized I had been staring at him for quite a while and everyone was expecting an answer. I blushed. Like always, I guess.

"S-sure..." I stuttered to the waitress, dazzled. The waitress walked away and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Freak' but I ignored her. Edward was staring at me now. I looked up at him and our gazes locked. We just sat like that for a moment, staring, but I looked away, breaking the lock. Breaking the connection.

"So, guys, are you going to Mike's birthday this Saturday?" Alice asked us. I groaned internally.

"Do I have to go?" I whined at her.

"Yes! How can you not go! Its like gonna be the best party of the year!" She exclaimed. "After our food we can go shopping for dresses! The guys can go and buy some guy stuff and we will have to go to the clothes shops."

Ugh. Clothes. There was no point even arguing with Alice. I agreed, unenthusiastically.

The waitress came with our food and after some light conversation and eating, we were finished.

"Bye, Guys!" Alice dragged me off to the shops, leaving Edward and Jasper at the table.

"Abercrombie! French connection! Miss selfridge! Ralph Lauren! Prada!" She squealed like a maniac. She dragged me into one of the shops and started throwing clothes at me. She even threw a high heel at my head. I ducked it and picked it up from where it had fallen from her throw. Annoyed shoppers glared and walked away from us, probably not wanting to have their head pierced by a flying stiletto.

Alice took me to the dressing rooms and sat on a chair outside them.

"Try the red dress!" She said.

I tried on the red dress. It was a halter neck dress. It went to my knees and it was made of soft silk. I hated it. I walked out and showed Alice. She just shook her head.

"That isn't your colour." She told me.

I went into the changing room again and put a white dress on. It was beautiful. It was soft and flowed down to mid thigh. It was strapless and absolutely stunning. It looked like the dress of an angel. I put on some white heels with it and a white Alice band with silver studs that Alice had thrown at me. I walked out and Alice looked at me.

"I love it!" She squealed.

"I am getting this." I told her and I went back into the dressing room.

The next article of clothing was tiny denim shorts. I showed them to Alice.

"They are alright." She said unenthusiastically. I nodded. I wouldn't get them.

After lots more trying on clothes, I bought the white dress, the white heels and the white band. I also bought some little black shorts , a long midnight blue top with little silver beads on it and some leggings. I was actually happy with my purchases.

"I think you should wear the dress to the party." Alice advised me. I agreed and we met the boys outside H.M.V.

"Hey..." I greeted Edward.

"Did you have fun?" Edward asked.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I assured him. Then Edward did something very surprising. He took my hand.

From that day, I began to speculate about this. Did Edward like me back?

**So there we gooooo....**

**Review, please.... If you want more then I neeeeed reviews....**

**Luv all of u readers!**

**GothicPink562 :D x**


	11. Chapter 11: Jacob

**Authors note:**

**Righty-o then! I promise I will update more often. I will probably not be updating on Monday... and this is a promise: I WILL continue this story. I pinkie promise... no matter how much don't update and you think I have given up, It will get finished. I can't just start a story and leave it hanging there. It's wrong...**

**New Schedule:**

**Monday evening (England time)**

**Thursday evening (England time)**

**Disclaimer: I want to own a unicorn. I want to own a hundred million pounds/dollars. I want to live in a sunny country where there is no rain. I want to own a sailing boat. I want to have five more cats. I want to own twilight. But do I have any of these things? No. Will I ever have any of these things? No.**

**Same ages as last chapter, except back at school now.**

**Chapter song: **_**Born to make you happy**_** by Britney spears... I no its cheesey song... and has no relevance to the chapter... but oh well.....**

Bella POV

There is a new student at our school today. His name began with J... Jack? Jamie? I had no clue... He looked lonely, so I decided to invite him to sit at our lunch table with Alice, Jasper, Edward and I. I felt sorry for... Joe? I mean, being the new kid, the freak. I knew what It was like to be the freak. People at this school were so strange. Just because someone is new, doesn't mean that he was weird.

I saw... Jared walked towards me. UGH! What was his name?

"Hey... What's your name?" I asked him. His eyes widened when he saw me, for some reason. He looked surprised. He was probably used to people being mean to him, not kind. He was incredibly good-looking; he had short black hair and dark russet skin. His eyes were huge, and so dark a brown that they were almost black. He was very tall and looked very strong, but not scary. But I knew someone even better-looking... maybe if... Jackson had green eyes and maybe a red hint to his hair... I smacked my head. Edward had nothing to do with this.

"My name is Jacob Black. It's nice to meet you." He told me, and shook my hand.

"My names Bella...What lesson do you have next?" I asked him.

"Biology..." He told me.

"Me too! Would you like to be my partner, just for today, I am usually with my friend Edward." I offered. I was sure Edward wouldn't mind. I mean, It was only one day. And this Jacob had no one to go with, and he seemed really nice.

We walked to biology, and chatted casually on the way. We got there and Edward was already sitting at our table. I went over to him

"Hey, Edward, Do you think I could be partners with Jacob today? Just for today? He has no one to sit next to..." I trailed off when I saw Edward stiffen. What was up with him? Edward sighed and his shoulders slumped. Did I say something wrong?

"Sure." Edward mumbled and I took a seat next to Jacob. I smiled at him and the teacher began to speak

Edward POV

I had been replaced. I glared with all my might at this... Jacob. What was his deal? Bella was my partner. She had been my partner in science for years. I didn't get it. Bella had known this... idiot for ten minutes or so, and he had f- ing replaced me! I had known Bella since I was four or something, for god's sake. I was probably green with envy.

It's not fair, I felt like whining. What If Bella likes Jacob? As in more than a friend? Of course not, Edward... They have known each other for ten minutes. She couldn't like someone that way within ten minutes. I have known her for over ten years, and she didn't like me more than a friend.

I felt my hand twitch towards my rubber. Oh, what the hell? I picked it up and lobbed it at the idiots head. One it had hit him, it fell down onto the floor, out of the idiots sight.

"OWW!!" Jacob suddenly stood up and screamed.

Everyone stared at him, including Bella.

"Something hit me! It fell from somewhere or something!" He tried to explain. Ha-ha. Everyone stared at him even more, as if he was a maniac. Which he probably was.

"Like, out of the sky, right?" Tanya, the smuttiest and most annoying girl in the year, said sarcastically. She kept falling me around everywhere like a little puppy.

Everyone in the class laughed, except Bella, Jacob and the teacher.

"Stop this, Jacob. The class maybe able to see through your attention seeking, but I will not be blind to it." The teacher told him off firmly.

I laughed inwardly. Not only did I make everyone in the class think he was a maniac, they also thought he was attention seeker.

When the bell rang, people in the class began filing out. Bella, Jacob and I were the last people in the room.

"Edward, I invited Jacob to sit with us at lunch today! Isn't that awesome!" Bella squealed at me eagerly.

"Kay..." I muttered.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced, Edward. My name is Jacob Black." The idiot threw a hand to shake at me. I didn't take it. I glared at it.

"I know who you are." I snarled. Jacob seemed taken back. Bella didn't seem to notice my attitude. Jacob slowly brought his hand down.

"Whatever." Jacob dismissed and we headed to the canteen. Bella and Jacob chattered aimlessly, and I walked by them, my head down. Probably scowling.

When we got there, Bella showed Jacob our table. Jacob walked to the table, and pulled out a chair for Bella. I growled. It was_ me _who pulled out a chair for Bella. Everyday. This... idiot was sucking up to her like a freaking puppy. Before Bella could sit in the chair he had pulled out, I tucked the chair back in. And then I pulled it out again. Just to prove my point to the idiot that I pulled out her chair, not him. Jacob glared at me and I resisted the urge to pull my tongue out at him like a four year old. Scowling, I took the chair next to Bella before this... scum-idiot-puppy-freak-annoying-dick could snatch it off me.

"So, are people being nice to you, Jacob?" Bella questioned him

"I sure hope not." I muttered quietly so that Jacob could hear, but Bella couldn't.

"Yes, most people here are nice. There is actually only one person bugging me today." He replied looking at me pointedly.

"Oh no! So am I not nice! The pain!" I put my hand to my heart and gasped, mockingly. Jacob stood up, and I stood up right after him. He towered over me but I wasn't scared of the scum.

"Why don't you run to Mummy and tell her about the horrible nasty boy from school!" I continued to mock him. Bella glared at me. Jacob looked like he was about to cry like a little kid. He looked at his feet and sat back down, slowly.

"I don't have a Mum." He murmured quietly. I instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. But that does not give you the right to steal from me..." I muttered to him. His head whipped up.

"What have I stolen from you?" Jacob asked.

"Um... well....." That's when I realized. He hadn't stolen anything from me. I thought he had stolen Bella. But really, there was nothing for him to steal, since I didn't have Bella in the first place....

**AWWW poor Eddie –poos!!**

**Reviews bring more chapters!!!**

**1800 hits! I wuvv U ALLL!!!!**

**GothicPink562 :D x**


	12. Authors note: NEW STORY! please read

**Authors note:**

**This is not a real chapter, this is an authors note... please read though!**

**I now have a new story which is called 'My story.' You can find it on my profile. I AM still continuing this story, too. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Here is its summary:**

Bella Swan is currently on her deathbed. In her final hours she tells us a beautiful story of love and lost. Ransom, criminals, tragedy and a certain Edward Cullen. Prepare to cry. Rated T. ExB.

**So… yep that's all I really wanted to say… Sorry that this isn't a real chapter, but I am not supposed to update today anyway according to my schedule….**

**Anyways 'My story,' is completely different to 'Six From eternity,' because this story is happy. 'My story,' really is not happy.**

**Please read 'My story,' it will make me really happy! And review it if you like it! Its only got a prologue and a chapter 1, but Its definitely gonna have more added to it, as well as this story...**

**GothicPink562 :D x**


	13. Chapter 13: Edward's Dream

**Authors note:**

**Ok, well I was reading new moon earlier and it had me thinking... it had me thinking that why the hell did I never finish this story? So, that is that. I am continuing this. I barely remember this. I will probably screw this chapter up. Who cares?**

**I'M BACK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I do own a large pack of haribo, though :D**

Bella POV:

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh-"

"Alice, PLEASE!" Edward interrupted Alice's fretting. Alice was getting herself all worked up about Newton's party tomorrow. She was throwing herself around the room, screeching about how Jasper planned to wear his school shoes to the party.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I will not settle for this! I will NOT settle for this!" She screamed. "Don't say such a thing, Jasper! Please, don't say that!" She stopped jumping around and curled herself up in a ball next to Jasper. Jasper gave me a look which basically said 'help?'

"Jasper, if you want my advice, here goes. I would listen to Alice, or else you will feel her wrath. I would not want to be in your position right now, because by the looks of Alice's face, she wants to take you shoe shopping. I would go along with it and get it done as soon as possible." I advised him.

Edward nodded in agreement.

"Have fun!" I added as an afterthought. Alice jumped to her feet and tugged on Jasper's arm. Jasper groaned, seeming not too pleased to have to spend the rest of his afternoon having Alice poke around at his feet, making him try on god knows what. Grudgingly, Jasper heaved himself off of Edward's sofa and let Alice whisk him away. Edward and I waved them off from Edward's bedroom window, grinning at Jasper's depressed face.

As the car disappeared into the distance, it occurred to me that this left me and Edward alone. I didn't know whether this was good or bad.

Edward flopped himself on the couch. I was surprised to see that he managed to do even the least graceful of things elegantly. He must have seen me stare because he glanced away. I began to realize that I was gaping. I blushed a dark crimson. Great. I looked at his huge C.D. collection, pretending to be interested.

Things had changed since Jacob had joined our school, our group of friends, our table. He had been unacceptably rude to him. I doubted that Jacob would forgive him, to be honest. He seemed to be such a kind guy. I didn't understand how being in the same room with him could be so awkward when we had known each other since we were six.

"Bella?" Edward started. "Do you remember the time when we got married with hula hoops?"

I nodded sheepishly. " Of course I do! Why?" I exclaimed, puzzled to why he was bringing it up now, almost ten years later. I instantly forgot all about the Jacob incident and I fell back into the world that I had created with Edward.

"I just wanted to say, that we never got a divorce. Since what's yours is mine, can I have the pack of Oreos in your handbag?" He joked, breaking the ice. The atmosphere in the room brightened abruptly. I smirked and slapped his hand lightly.

"Don't push it." I grinned at him.

Edward POV

I had the strangest dream last night.

It started off with Alice, Bella, Jacob and I eating our lunch...

"_Hey, Bella? Do you want to go to the star wars convention with me on Friday?" Jacob whined at Bella. Much to my surprise, Bella looked alarmed and started begging me with her eyes. I understood her alarm. I mean it was a star wars convention for Pete's sake! Bella wouldn't be caught dead at a convention, let alone a star wars one! I quickly came up with a plan, which would get Bella out of this convention, and let me annoy the idiot. Who knew that the idiot was such a nerd? I straightened up, preparing for my statement. I was going to show Jacob that he sucked. _

"_Sorry, Jacob, but Bella is going out with me on Friday evening." I told him cockily. "We are going to that nice seafood place in Port Angeles that just opened a few weeks ago. Have you heard of it? Bella also wanted to go and catch a film in the morning that she has been dying to see. Shame you didn't ask her first, I guess you could have taken her. Oh well, maybe next time, old chap." I patted him on the back in a mocked friendliness. _

_Bella didn't seem to see that I was pretending to be friendly. Jacob did, though. _

"_Sorry, Jacob. Maybe next time, ok?" Bella apologized. _

"_But Bellaaaa... I even bought us star wars costumes to wear for it... " Jacob whined persistently. Bella's eyes widened in disbelief. She didn't say anything as he reached into his school bag and brought out two costumes, still on their hangers. There was a Darth Vader one that I presumed was for him. Bella and I glanced at each other, shocked. He laid it out on the table. He brought out Bella's costume. _

_I glared up at him, disgusted. Even Alice grimaced._

"_There is no way, in hell, that Bella is going to wear that Fashion monstrosity for more than, I don't know, never!" Alice blurted out, shocking all of us. _

_It was a yoda costume. Who knew that a yoda costume could be so slutty? It was practically a bit of see-through green cloth which covered her top, but left the entire of her stomach bare and tiny green shorts with disgusting knee-high boots. It came with two little clip on green yoda horns._

_Bella glared at him._

"_If you really think that Bella is going to wear that, then think again, mister! You clearly have never watched America's next top model, AT ALL!"Alice screeched at him. _

"_Sexy not slutty! Sexy not slutty!" Alice chanted Tyra Bank's words .She always did have an odd obsession of this reality television show that wasn't very relevant to the conversation._

_Jacob's face crumpled. His heart looked broken. He looked like he was about to cry. And to everyone's surprise, he did! Kneeling down on the floor, he wept. Uncontrollably. "I do watch America's next top model, I do! And project runway! It's on at six at night every Wednesday on sky one! For fashion, beauty, and shoes, pop in at six to eight, every Wednesday for your catch of fashion fun!"_

_Great, my dreams were advertising to me again. It was really a habit I needed to break._

"_I am so sorry, Bella! I thought you'd like it, it really did! I'm sorry, please, please forgive me! I will take to a seafood place, I will take you to a film, I will do whatever it takes! I didn't know that you didn't like star wars! I really didn't know... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jacob sobbed. He curled himself up in the middle of the cafeteria floor, screeching, sobbing. Everyone in the crowded room stopped talking and stared._

_To everyone's surprise, Bella's expression softened. "I forgive you, Jacob. I didn't mean to upset you. I would love to go to the star wars convention with you! It will be so much fun! Screw you and your fancy seafood, Edweirdo, there is a NEW Darth Vader in town!" Bella and Jacob both jumped up and gave each other a big hug. _

_For some reason or other, a pink love heart formed around them and the song 'And I will always love you' started playing._

"_Oh, brother..." Alice muttered._

And that is when I woke up. I don't know what that dream was on about, but I_ think _it was trying to tell me that I should watch girly television (Hell no!) and that I should ask out Bella to that new seafood place. Oh well, might as well give it a shot. I am going to ask tomorrow at lunch.

**Preview of next chapter...**

Bella POV

"Hey, Bella, want to go out with me on Friday?" Edward asked me.

**Authors note:**

**So, there you go then!**

**Lol, cliffy...**

**Edward has the weirdest dreams.**

**Reviews mean chapters...**

**GothicPink562 :D x**


	14. Chapter 14: Edward VS Jacob

**Authors note:**

**DONT KILL ME!**

**I no its been forever... **

**I did promise that i would finish, didn't i?**

**Disclaimer: twilight ain't mine...**

Bella POV

I changed hurriedly, excited to get to school. I pulled on a top with _Abercrombie_ scribbled across it, a black belt and jeggings. I really didn't understand why it was so amazing, but hopefully it would appease Alice. I rushed downstairs, half jogging, and half skipping as zoomed down the stairs. Of course it was extremely un-graceful, and I fell over at the last step, tripping over my schoolbag.

I wasn't going to lie to myself- the only reason why I was so excited was to hear Edward's voice again. I know it was sad, but it was true. I only had to glance at his crooked smile, and suddenly everything else that had happened just melted away. When had that happened? Every time I heard his laugh, my own mouth would instantly turn up at the sides, causing a slow but sure smile. Every time he said my name my heartbeat would suddenly race, almost jumping out of my chest. It wasn't right. We had both seen each other in Winnie the Pooh pyjamas, throwing tantrums at our Mothers about cookies.

And then there is Jacob. Someone I had become friends with. Someone I really liked. Someone that I was attracted to, and was quickly becoming a really good friend of mine.

Someone who Edward hated.

I don't know how much this can go on for. I am still feeling relatively pissed off at Edward, even after our playful conversation about our 'marriage' – If he didn't like Jacob then that's just tough. He is going to just have to deal, and I am going to reinforce that rule every time it is disobeyed. Jacob deserved to be treated with dignity and respect, and Edward was breaking all of those rights. I only had to see the fallen look on Jacob's face to know that he wanted to be accepted by Edward. To be accepted by me, you had to be accepted by Edward, too. That's how close we are. It's just something that we never question. And don't think it's just him that's being overprotective – when I told him I didn't like Tanya, he tried to be moved away from her in English class. But with no avail.

But the difference is that I never insulted Tanya.

Edward was being inexplicably rude. And it had to be ended now.

I walked into English confidently and took my seat next to Jacob. He moved his chair away a little, not to avoid me, but to allow me more room. I smiled at him and my eyes were met by another smile. His eyes were so dark they looked black... they sparkled at me. I couldn't help but smile again.

"Hey Bells! Hows it hanging?" Jacob said in a casual voice, but still with lots of enthusiasm. I couldn't help but feel warm from his happiness.

"It is hanging, all right," I chuckled, leaning over to retrieve my pencil case out of my bag.

The teacher, Miss Brown, began to speak. "Okay, how is everyone? I know it's just been the weekend, but it's time to get back to work, yeah? So everyone SHUT UP!" By the end of the sentence she was screaming. "We are going to be debating today. I want everyone to get into pairs and prepare two speeches for your side of the argument, one for each person in the pair. We will then read out our speeches to the class, and the pair which argues their part the best will win!" She said this so enthusiastically, looking back at the class. She looked like she was expecting everyone in the class to jump, cheering and clapping. Instead, she was met by a number of groans and complaints.

"Aw, come on!"

"Pfffft!"

"But Miss-"

"SHUT UP!" Her face froze into stone. "GET ON WITH IT NOW! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOUR." She glared us one by one.

She slammed her book on the table, pulled out her chair and looked at us knowingly. "Get on with it."

Immediately everyone started talking and planning their speeches. Great – standing up, in front of the whole class and speaking for over 3 minutes, trying to be convincing. Just my cup of tea.

"Partner?" I looked up to see Jacob looking over me, his dark brown eyes glinting and his eyes were met by his smile. I saw Mike Newton looking at me from the other side of the room, probably waiting for my answer so that if I said no, he could ask me too. I was avoiding him. I had heard rumors that he was going to ask me out at his party tomorrow. I really hoped it wasn't true...I nodded at Jacob and I saw Mike's face fall. Jacob noticed, too and we snickered.

We sat back down again.

We started to work on our speeches in a comfortable silence. Of course, all though silence came from us, it certainly didn't from the rest of the class. Jacob would look up from his book every few minutes, to be met by my own eyes and a blush.

But, although I blushed, my heart didn't speed up at all in the same way it does with Edward.

"Looks like someone's drooling." Jacob whispered to me, referring to Mike. I snickered. After a moment or two, I felt something warm touch my thigh. I glanced up, and saw Jacob looking away from me. His hand was on my thigh. I quickly brushed it off my thigh, feeling disgusted and slightly disturbed. If Edward had heard that some guy had been doing that when I had not given permission, he would have blown his head off. But Edward wasn't here. I looked over to Jacob, but he wasn't looking at me. It was probably just an accident. No one would do that on purpose.

Right?

Jacob looked extremely confident. He leant over and looked straight into my eyes. I began to feel extremely uncomfortable so I took a step back from him. This was not carried out in a rude way, but in a way that he would not notice.

"Hey Bells, want to go out with me on Friday?" He asked me.

I blushed. Obviously. Not really because of Jacob, it was just my normal reaction to being asked to being in a relationship with someone.

I had to stop and consider my options. I really liked Jacob, and he was one of my best friends. I should say yes...

Suddenly I felt a wave a of guilt flow over me. Edward. How would he react? But then again, any reactions would be merely because of his hatred for Jacob, not jealousy. It wasn't fair that I should feel guilty_._ I was allowed to date whoever I wanted, and really, this was irrelevant to Edward. It was none of his business. He could date who he wanted, and I would date who I wanted. We weren't together.

I couldn't, wouldn't and shouldn't let Edward have this hold on me. He wasn't holding on to me, I was holding onto him.

I took a long breath and looked back into the dark, large eyes of Jacob Black. I smiled at him, and his eyes twinkled.

"Sure, Jacob! Where do you want to go? We discussed this, and decided to go to the cinema and a meal. The bell went, and we left from the classroom. I opened the door, struggling to get past the rushing teenagers.

I saw a glimpse of bronze hair in the crowd.

"Hey! Edward? What are you doing here?" I called out to him. I quickly waved at Jacob, and he left.

I saw panic in Edward's eyes, something that I barely ever saw in him. He was usually so confident.

Edward POV

I packed up and down the corridor, nerves getting the better of me. I was going to ask Bella out when she came out of her English class. The teacher – Miss Brown – was extremely strict and let them out late all of the time. I waited outside the door, impatient and at the same time, but relieved that she hadn't come out yet. I was so nervous.

Maybe I should just go now. Forget about it completely. It wasn't as if she was going to say yes, anyway. She had Jacob. Yeah. That's what I'd do. Best thing, after all.

As I was taking my first step, the door to the classroom suddenly slammed open and a stampede of teenagers came rushing out. OH screw it! Too late now!

"Hey! Edward? What are you doing here?" Bella noticed me and questioned. I usually just met her at the cafeteria, not waiting outside for her. Bella waved Jacob off, exchanging smiles and something else that I didn't recognize in their eyes.

"Urrm, I just wanted to talk to you for a moment." This was going a lot less smooth than I had planned. I ran a hand through my messy hair, a habit I used when I was stressed or nervous.

"Sure, Edward!" Her deep brown eyes left me spellbound for a moment. "You can tell me anything."

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask you something..." I looked into her eyes and let myself melt into them. "Hey, Bella, want to go out with me on Friday?" I blurted out, blushing. I tried to keep myself composed. Edward Cullen, the blushing dork.

Bella's face froze, and I saw some kind of sadness in her eyes. Some kind of regret. She stared into my eyes, and I knew it wasn't good news. I sighed inwardly. I was so stupid. Why did I ever think that we would be together? Stupid, stupid, stupid. I should have given up when I had the chance.

That's no way to think, Edward! I would keep trying...

"Sorry Edward, I'm busy on Friday. I'm going to the cinema and a meal." She told me apologetically.

"With who?" I asked curiously.

"Jacob."

**So there you go! I promise to update agin!**

**REVIEWS. IF U DONT CLICK THAt button, EDWARD CULLEN WILL BE VERY DISSAPOINTED IN U.**

**GothicPink562 x :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Newton's party PART 1

**Authors note:**

**Howdy!**

**Replies to reviews: startin from chapter 14- 1**

**Taralynn09: well you will just have to wait and see! Lol im not liking bella much either, but it doesn't rly count since its my fault...**

**Thumbs up: lol i love how u commented on all of the chapters**** its ppl like u that keep me going :')**

**Clara Rhynneheart: mash is an English word meaning mashed potato, soz i dunno if they say that in America!**

**NikCul: thankyou for your advice and reviews**** im aware that the story is very fast paced and ill be sure to check out ur stories! **

**I'd also like to say a big special thanks to lilianyas for all of her reviews and putting me in a must-read list... :D **

**Idancewithvamps: thanku ! u were my first review and it made my younger self very happy :D yes, i am English, lol is it that obvious? Thank u for all of the good advice :) ill be sure to check out ur stories too :D**

**Sorry, i cudent reply to all of the reviews... but THANKU TO EVERYONE!**

Bella POV

I groaned inwardly, facing the fact that Newton's party was today. I knew this kind of thing – everyone gets absolutely hammered and does things that they regret. It was a club party, and it was made perfectly clear in the invite that there would be no parents. Sure, we were only 15 and 16, but there was always gonna be alcohol. And then there was the fact that Mike was going to ask me out on his own BIRTHDAY. Everyone will hate me when I say no. After all – I was going out with Jacob now.

I'm not entirely sure why, but that thought struck pain through me, surprisingly making me think of Edward.

_Edward..._

I didn't know what to do about that. Upon seeing his envious gaze when I told him that I was taken, I knew things would be awkward from now on.

"Seriously, when did guys start taking an interest in me? If Mike did ask me out, that would be three offers in 24 hours!" I exclaimed to myself, fully aware that there was no one to hear it.

"Or maybe," A voice came from the door, "They were interested, you were just too naive to notice." I froze and swivelled my head around to see who it was... It was...

"Alice! How did you get here?"

Alice saw my shocked expression and burst into laughter. "Haha, your face! Priceless!" She squealed. "Charlie let me in. I was just dropping off the bracelet that you WILL wear with the white dress and white heels that we bought together to Mike's party this evening. Oh, and then there is the five hour makeover I'm about to give you..."

I looked at her, confused.

"You know, when we went shopping and you and Edward kept calling each other belly-boos and gooey stuff like that, and we said you were flirting?" She raised a brow at me. I blushed and nodded, remembering.

Alice lurched over to my closet and pulled out the white dress. It was just as beautiful – and expensive – as I remembered .It was short, but not slutty, flowing down to just above mid- thigh. It was embroidered with golden beads on the chest.

"Time for Bella Barbie!" Alice screamed with a joyous expression on her face.

Oh, shit...

...

4 hours later, I was sitting with my back to the mirror. Alice wouldn't let me see the end result until she had finished with me.

"Can I see yet?" I asked. For all I knew, she could have turned me into a clown.

"NO!" She cried. "You need to look perfect. Everyone has just found about you and Jacob, and Mike is asking you out tonight, so of course you are going to be the centre of attention! Everyone and I mean EVERYONE will be looking at you tonight!"

I groaned inwardly. "Can't I just not go-..." I trailed off when I saw the death glare Alice unleashed on me.

"You SHALL go to the ball, Bella." She quoted Cinderella's fairy godmother, replacing Cinderella's name with mine. The only difference is, it wasn't a ball, it was a drunken club party.

...

After 30 minutes more of curling and straightening and putting make up on, Alice was done.

"Time to unleash the masterpiece which is Bella!" Alice screamed. I covered my ears.

She twirled my seat around, making me stand up. I stared into the mirror for a moment.

"Whaaa?" I drawled, not quite believing my eyes. The girl standing in the mirror was beautiful. She had long brown curls that twirled ad cascaded down her back, right down to her waist. Her dark brown eyes were deep and mysterious, and were framed by long lashings of mascara and eyeliner. Her lips formed a perfect pout, a pale pink lipgloss. Her cheeks were rosy and her skin was like cream. She looked like a porcelain doll. The dress framed her perfectly.

She was _me._

"WOAH!" I exclaimed, looking myself up and down. "Alice you are a miracle worker!"

Alice smiled at me, but didn't say anything.

"You are wearing white..." Alice sounded like she was shocked. She had a panicked expression on her face.

"Yeah... you picked this dress, remember, Ali? Jacob and I decided that we would both wear white, you know, to match, coz we are together and all..." I trailed off.

"Jacob will practically fall in love with you, the moment he sees you." She said this with some kind of sadness and pity, but it clearly wasn't for me or Jacob. I couldn't put my finger on who she was upset for...

Edward POV

Today was the night of Newton's party, and really I wasn't looking forward to it. What was I going to see there, apart from the happy couple dancing? Bella and Jacob? I didn't really want to see the smug smile that would surely be plastered all over his face.

I heard Alice return from Bella's, and she started to prepare herself, putting on makeup and styling her hair.

After a few minutes she rushed into the lounge, where I was sat.

"Edward, I don't want you to wear that white shirt I gave you tonight." Alice told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just don't." She passed me a red button down shirt instead. I shrugged. To be honest, I didn't really care what I wore... I don't know why Alice didn't want me to wear the white one, but she always was a strange little pixie.

Bella POV

Alice departed shortly after my Bella Barbie session was completed.

Alice had specifically demanded that Jacob would pick me up and we would go together. Of course, the club was only a 20 minute walk from my house, so we would walk there. When I asked Alice why, she said I had to make an entrance. I rolled my eyes to myself in disbelief. Then, she reminded me of how everyone would be looking at me – I was the gossip of the school at the moment, a position that I certainly didn't want to be in. I mean I was going out with Jacob, _the_ Edward Cullen asked me out and I was going to be asked out by the host of the party. Great. Just great.

I heard someone ring the doorbell and I let Jacob in. He was wearing dark blue jeans that were baggy on him, and a white button up shirt with a matching white tie. His tie was done up loose and his first two top buttons were undone, exposing the top of his six pack. He looked awesome. And we matched!

I felt Jacob's eyes on me, looking me up and down. I smiled, and did the same.

"Whoa... you look amazing, bells." He complimented me.

"You don't look too shabby either." I grinned at grabbed his hand and dragged him outside and we walked to the party.

As we walked on the wet pavement we talked about light things.

"So... I heard Mike was going to ask you out tonight." Jacob reminded me. I shot him a death glare.

"Don't remind me." I growled at him and he chuckled.

"Ahh... Mike... he is so wonderful! And those eyes! Do you think I should say yes?" I teased him. He growled and hugged me as we walked along.

It was nice to hug him – he was very warm and I felt very safe. It was comfortable and friendly.

I smiled up at him and I met his eyes.

Jacob stopped outside the doors to the club. We approached into the club and I could see all the faces staring me down. Some were glaring, jealous, and others were just looking for gossip.

"It's gonna be a long night." I gulped to Jacob.

**So there you go!**

**Party part 2 is next chapter.**

**REVIEW QUESTION: who would you rather go out with? Jacob, Edward or MIKE?**

**Tune into next chappie!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**GothicPink 562 :D x**


End file.
